Halfas on the run
by WinxPossible
Summary: Vlad is after Halfas. Danny and Dani don't know that until two other Halfas come. What will happen? Adopted from fighterofflames.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to adopt this story from fighterofflames. It will mostly be the same.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Danny Phantom.**

It was just a normal day in Amity Park. The birds were chirping, people playing in the park, and Danny Phantom fighting Skulker and the Box Ghost at the same time. The Box ghost had gotten a power to create energy boxes from his hands now, but Danny still had no problem beating him. Dani was just watching and waiting for her brother to ask for help that he didn't need.

"I'm waiting." She said to him. Tucker and Sam watched the fight then looked at her when she said that. They knew Danny could handle this fight but they also knew Dani was left out of some of the fights. Danny didn't really want her to get hurt.

"Fine, I want you to be careful." He attacks Skulker with his ecto-blast from his hands. Dani flew behind Skulker while Danny was in front. She smiled and powered up her energy in her hands. She flew down and punched Skulker's metal head right off.

They all watched Skulker fly with the helmet into the air. Sam opened the thermos and sucked him into it. They went back to Fenton Works and put him back in the ghost zone.

Jazz was watching the news and saw something interesting pop up on the news.

"Today, two ghosts have been spotted going into Amity Park. The people who saw these two ghosts say that they have no idea who they are."

"Danny, you better get up here quick!" Danny flew into the living room and started to watch with Jazz.

"No one knows where these two ghosts are right now, but Danny Phantom will find out if they are good or evil. Like that no good for nothing evil half ghost use to be mayor." Jazz turns off the TV.

"I guess finding them will be easy since I can pick them up with my ghost sense." Danny said.

"You're not planning on going by yourself are you?" Dani asked.

"Well duh I'm not. I need you to check the right side while I check the left side of town."

Meanwhile somewhere in Amity Park, the two ghosts that were spotted outside of town were traveling away from the evil Vlad. They had escaped being captured and working for him. They hated him for what he tried to do to earth when the disasteroid came to destroy earth. They stopped in a nearby ally and changed into, you guessed it, their human forms.

"I hope Vlad doesn't come here and attack us again." The girl said.

"Don't worry Minata. Our powers are too good for Vlad to even get. I am still here to protect you no matter what happens." The boy said.

"Thanks David but what happens when we run into Danny Phantom and evidently his sister?" Minata said.

"We just have to be careful. We will have to tell Danny that we are good people who have run away from Vlad." David said.

"Easier said than done."

"No kidding. We'll talk to them later. Right now let's get something to eat." The two walk over to the Nasty Burger to eat.

"Any luck over there Dani." Danny asked on the Fenton Phone.

"Not a bit and my ghost sense hasn't even gone off. What about you?"

"Same thing. Meet you at home." The two take off towards home to talk with everyone else.

The family, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie gathered around the ops center to talk.

"All we know is that are two new ghosts in town and we don't know if they are good or evil." Maddie said.

"My guess is that they are evil." Valerie said.

"You thought that all ghosts were evil until Danny proved that he wasn't evil and that even had taken a long time." Sam said.

"Alright true, but didn't Danny tells us about meeting the dairy king. He said that most of the good ghosts just want to be left alone. We have hardly seen any ghosts that are on our side outside the ghost zone." Valerie said.

"As much as I hate to say it Val's right." Tucker said. Everyone stared at him. "Well think about it. You two and Vlad are the only halfas in existence right now. What will happen if Vlad starts to find out that there are more people who are like you guys? He could take them in and train them to be his minions."

"You're right! We need to use the Fenton Ghost Tracker to figure out where they are." Jack said then turns it on. The tracker starts beeping.

"There are two ghosts at the Nasty Burger." The tracker said.

"I guess that is our next stop." Danny said. Danny and Dani transformed and flew out of the Ops center leaving the other to get into the Specter Speeder which was in the lab.

At the Nasty Burger, David and Minata were eating and were nearly done when their ghost sense went off. They looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed the food and threw it away. They started to walk outside and noticed Danny and Dani coming towards the Nasty Burger.

"They had to find us when we were eating." Minata said.

"Actually they don't know yet so I think that we should just keep walking." David said. The two walk away from the Nasty Burger and head towards the park. Danny and Dani arrive at the Nasty Burger. They noticed a couple walking away from the restaurant and that was it.

"Hey dad what does the tracker say now?" Danny asked on the Fenton Phone.

"The Fenton Ghost Tracker ran out of juice the last time I used it son, but the Fenton Boomerang still works for us to find them. Find the two new ghosts in our town." Jack yelled into the Fenton Phone. He throws the Fenton Boomerang, and it goes towards the park.

"It looks like that it is heading towards the park now, Danny." Sam said.

Danny and Dani take off towards the park. They see the Fenton Boomerang going through the park.

David and Minata were walking when something hits David's head. He turns around and notices what it is. He looks up and sees Danny and Dani chasing the Fenton Boomerang. Minata picks it up and sees them coming as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this." David said.

"You aren't the only one who has the feeling." Minata said.

Danny and Dani land in front of David and Minata. "Why are you holding the Fenton Boomerang?" Dani asked.

"It kind of hit me in the head for some reason." David said. He gives it to Danny, and they start to walk away from the Phantoms.

"I think that they know why Dani. They just do not want to tell us." David and Minata stopped walking away and turned around.

"What do you mean?" Minata said.

Then the Specter Speeder had come down right next to Danny and Dani. Jack and Maddie get out first and grabbed the Fenton Boomerang. Valerie had gotten out all suited up. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stayed inside and watched.

"I'm guessing that the Boomerang had hit you guys." Maddie said. David and Minata started walking backwards. "Well you ghosts will stop causing trouble in our town as of now." She shot her weapon at them. Minata grabs David and turns them intangible.

Everyone saw this happen and was shocked. They changed into their ghost form. David had black hair turn into white hair. Minata's black hair turns into a wolf grey. David's black jeans turn white and his purple shirt turns blue. Minata's black leather pants, grey, longed sleeve top, sport shoes, and grey jacket with fingerless gloves turn into a black ninja suit with mix between combat boots and high heels. Her suit is covered with wolf grey fur elements. Her ears turn into wolf ears, and she grows a tail. David's sneakers change into black and blue glowing shoes. His eyes were glowing blue and Minata's eyes were glowing moon silver.

Everyone stared at them in astonishment. Maddie fired again at them. David placed a fire shield in front of them. Minata turns herself into a wolf right in front of everyone.

"A shape shifter? I never fought one of them before." Valerie points her gun at Minata and fires. Minata howls and makes all the weapons not work or so they thought it was her howl. David actually absorbed all the electricity from the weapons making them powerless.

"Oh great all the weapons are out." Jack said.

"The Specter Speeder still works though." Tucker said.

"Yeah but the weapons don't." Sam said.

"Looks like that it is up to us then." Danny said then notices that the two are gone. "What in the world. Where did they go?"

"I'm guessing that when we were distracted by that absorbent energy. They used it as a way to escape." Maddie said.

"At least they gave us a way for transportation." Jazz said. "If they were evil we wouldn't have a ride home now would we?"

"Right now I don't know. If mom didn't attack them when we were going to talk to them to find out if they were evil or good we would have gotten an answer by now." Dani said.

"I guess that I should have let them talk first. We better go get the weapons all recharged over the night." Maddie said.

"You might want to charge up my suit also Mrs. Fenton. It also is out of power including my Hover board." Valerie said.

"I guess that we'll look for them tomorrow." Danny said.

David and Minata had changed back in one of the allies and looked around. "I am glad that you took the energy out of the weapons for us to escape, but did you have to take all of the energy?" Minata asked him.

"I left the energy in the Specter Speeder for them to get home. I know that they need transportation." David gets out of the hiding spot. "Plus I figured out that if Vlad catches us we have no way to get Danny to help us at all."

"So instead of taking all the energy you needed proof for them to believe that there is a possibility that we are not evil." Minata said.

"What other choice did we have?"

"You could have caused a…" She stops and thinks, "No wait you're right. Making a storm or an earthquake will be a bad sign for us." The two walk down the sidewalk and sees the Specter Speeder take off to Fenton Works.

"I hope that Vlad doesn't send someone after us." David said.

That night when everyone was in bed Vlad had decided to send Skulker, Technus, Ember, and Spectra after the two Halfas. The four started to search.

When they arrived at Amity Park they smiled. "The one place where they run to is none other than Amity Park." Ember said.

"I will feed off of their misery and make them come back." Spectra said.

"I thought that the boss said for you not to take out their misery?" Technus said.

"Yes but the two other Halfas he said nothing about."

"Let's just get the two before the whelp and his clone sister arrives." Skulker said.

They start searching making sure that they stay away from Fenton Works. David and Minata however decided to hide near Fenton Works. The group has looked around and couldn't find them. Ember decided to be cautious to be near Fenton Works. She spotted them in an ally and smiled.

The group all arrived and found them sleeping against the wall. David's ghost sense went off because he can sense ghost twice as far as Danny. He looked up and saw them. He decided to give Danny and Dani the warning by changing into his ghost form.

The group saw him change. Their eyes went wide open. Danny and Dani had come out of Fenton Works spotting the four of them.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Danny asked.

"Simple Whelp. Our master wants us to find a couple of people and bring them back to his lab." Skulker said.

"Well you found us but you won't stop us." David said behind them. Danny and Dani turned around and saw David and Minata behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: We do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Well I'm glad that you guys came. You two are pointless to work for Vlad." Spectra said.

"You know Spectra. You're right." David said. Everyone stared at him except for Minata. "We are pointless to work for Vlad because he is stupid to bring ghosts to do his dirty work."

"You are going to wish that you didn't say that." Skulker points his gun.

"Actually you would wish that you didn't point that gun." David told him. "Wind Storm!" A huge wind comes at the four ghosts making them fly back into a building. Danny and Dani just stared. Minata turns into an eagle and flies off with David after the four ghosts.

"I also have a message for him if you don't mind. I will never work for him. He will not have my powers, and he will never get my girlfriend's powers either." David comes up to Skulker and heats up his suit.

"Stop!" Skulker yelled. "We'll send the message." David lets Skulker go not in his suit though.

"I will advise you to show up in a new suit though." David watched them leave but knew they would come back later. He turns to Minata and says, "They'll be back and will not deliver the message."

"No kidding they'll be back." They watch Danny and Dani fly over to them.

"Where'd they go?" Dani said.

"They left to get ready to come back as a stronger group." David said. "This isn't the first time that they have done this."

"I guess that we have gotten on the wrong foot at first." Danny said.

"We know who you guys are already, and we'll tell you guys who we are with the rest of your team. We just need a place to sleep for the night." Minata said.

"Ok, there is a guest room in our place for you guys to sleep at." Dani said.

"Why should we trust them?" Danny said.

"It is because Vlad is up to something bigger than both of us combined. We know what he is up to, and we want everyone to hear what we have to say." David said.

They had decided to leave and had gone to bed. Minata and David woke up before everyone else in Fenton Works and went down stairs to eat breakfast, but they didn't grab anything or make anything since they didn't live in this place. They looked around and went into the lab. They looked around the lab and saw the portal.

"I need to go destroy Vlad's portal, but I can't do it alone." David said.

"Is anything ever easy for you?" She asked him.

"When Vlad kidnapped you I…" He stops in the middle of his sentence and starts tearing.

"Hey come on, I know what you said. You revealed yourself to save me. I know that it was the biggest sacrifice you did."

"I never thought that I'll see you again." She starts tearing up as well.

"We'll be fine." She hugs him and leans into his chest. David rubs his hand through her hair and kisses it. He leans his head on top of hers and tries to smile.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jazz had gotten up and made breakfast. The team had arrived and sat around the table to talk about the two halfas that they met.

"What are we going to do? We can't attack again. He can drain the energy out of our equipment no problem." Maddie said.

"I say we let them talk." Dani said. Everyone but Danny stared at her.

"I agree. We'll never know what is going on unless they talk." Danny said.

"It's worth a shot, but how can we find them? For all we know id that they can be out of town by now." Tucker said.

"Tucker's right. We have no clue where they are." Sam said.

"Actually they can be closer than you think." Dani said.

David and Minata came up holding each other. Everyone saw them come up with some tears coming from their eyes.

David talked first, "Our names are not important, but we will tell you later. We are here because of Vlad." Everyone's eyes went wide at what he said. "He has been chasing us for three months now. He had captured Minata six months ago. At first he wanted to train her to become his apprentice, but he had found out her powers were different from his powers. He had come up with an idea to take her powers."

"What! You mean he came up with an idea to draw the powers of other halfas?" Maddie asked. David nodded his head.

"How does this involve you though?" Jazz asked.

"She was my girlfriend. When she disappeared I went looking for her. I found out Vlad had taken her during the night when she was asleep. It was two weeks after her ghost half has been created. I went to his mansion and tried to free her. I freed her by causing an earthquake." Everyone stared at him in surprise. "When I became a halfa I was given all of the elements and electricity but lost my intangibility. I can still phase through stuff though."

"How did you guys get your ghost half?" Sam asked.

"I got mine when I was being chased by some guys in the forest." Minata said. "I was going home from school when I found out that I was being followed by some dangerous men. They followed me into the forest since that is where I was living. I decided to run, and they kept on following. I stopped to catch my breath under an old Sakura Tree. I begged for help. Then it happened. I saw a glowing wolf and went up to it. When I touched it, it had started to go inside me giving my mutating powers. I scared the men off and told my parents. They helped me and so did David."

"I got my powers when I was born actually. I was born half dead." Maddie gasped. Jazz and Valerie's eyes went wide. "My parents were never told by the doctor because he didn't know either. I found out when I was four. I was floating when I woke up from my sleep. I was happy that I could fly but decided not to tell my parents. I discovered that I can control the four elements when I was seven. I mastered it when I was ten. I got electricity when I ran into Technus at age twelve. He shocked me enough to give me the power of electricity. I never had intangibility, but I did find out how to stop time for a little bit or run the speed of light. I don't know which yet." David said surprising everyone except Minata.

"I am still wondering. How did you two get together?" Jazz asked.

"We were only thirteen at the time. We met when David was in a fight with Technus. I turned around and watched David fight him. When Technus was defeated he turned his head and noticed me. For some reason I wasn't scared of him. He floated down to me and looked at me."

_Flashback_

"What are you?" Minata asked.

"Me? I'm what ghosts call a halfa." David said with a glorious tone.

"What's that?"

"A person who is half ghost and half human." She stared at him. "I'll show you." David transformed into a thirteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Wow that is so cool I wish that I was like you."

"I was born with these powers though. I want a normal life like most people except my parents rejected me when I told them that I was a halfa, and some guy named Vlad Plasmius keeps on asking me to join him and become his apprentice. I knew that he was evil so I said no." He turns around and starts walking away.

"Wait!"

He turns his head around and says, "What?"

"You want to come to my house? I mean since you have no where else to go." She said nervously to him.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do than fighting ghosts 24/7." David follows Minata to her house in the forest. He looked around and said, "Why do you live in the forest?"

"My parents wanted to protect me from bad people mostly. They didn't want some stranger to steal me from where I live."

David nodded his head. "Where do you live?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Do I look like I would know anyone?"

"Good point. But what about the ghosts?"

"They would find the place even if I never went there."

"That does not make me feel safe."

"Don't worry though. They can only grab people who are halfas, unless the ghost has the ability to touch humans which can only be halfas." He smiled at her.

"Ok, just don't tell the ghosts." She turns around and runs through the forest. David changed into his ghost half and followed her. When they arrived he was shocked to see a small cabin there. "Most of it is underground." She smiled at him. He grabs her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fly us over to the front door." He said. "Or do you want me to fly you underground?"

"Actually I don't think that it would be wise for my parents to know right now."

"Good point so how are we going to get underground?" She smiled and went to a tree and pulled a lever. The two went underground to her home. He watched as they went down into the living room.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Minata yelled to her parents.

"Hi sweet heart I am so glad that you. Why did you bring a boy into our underground house?" Her mom asked.

"This is David. He was rejected by his parents for some odd reason so I invited him here." She said to her parents.

"What is the reason?" Her dad asked David.

"The reason is kind of hard to explain." David said nervously.

"Well we have time right now to hear a story." The mother told him.

"Long story short, I have powers."

"That's the reason why you were kicked out? I am going to tell…" David stopped her father from talking.

"I'm not done. My powers are from my dead half. I am actually half dead." David said.

"How can you be half dead and half alive that doesn't make sense." Minata's mom said.

"It does when ectoplasm is fused into your blood and dna." David said calmly.

"**Ok wait. How does this get you two together?" Tucker asked.**

"**I'm getting there." Minata said.**

A few minutes later the family had decided to let him stay the night. Minata noticed that his shoulders were getting tense so she started to rub them. "Why are you rubbing my shoulders?"

"I noticed they were getting tense." Minata said.

"They were oh no not now." David said.

"Hello element, the master wants you to join him now." Skulker said.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. My answer is no." David grabs Skulker's suit and smiles.

"Not again." Skulker ejected from his suit and was caught in one of David's inventions to catch ghosts.

"What is that?" Minata asked.

"This is my ghost catcher. I don't really name my inventions though." He said.

"What was that?" The parents asked as they came in the room.

"The worst attack my enemy Skulker had when he arrived. His suit is still in one piece." The father went to go pick it up.

"OW!" He started to cool his hand down.

"I forgot to mention that I heated his suit up to make him leave the suit though." David shot water at it making it cool down. Then he shot water at the father's hand cooling it down. The father went to pick up the suit and carried it downstairs. Minata's mother went with him.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Minata asked.

"Year's of practice." David said. She stared at him for a little bit. He noticed her staring at him so he smiled. "You're staring." She walked up to him.

"I know that I am." She walked up to him and kissed him. "I see something else inside you that I never saw in any other person that I had met in my life." She walked away. David just smiled.

"The power of mutation will arrive soon, and I am going to be needed to help her with them whether she wants them or not."

_End Flashback_

"Why did you say that?" Dani asked.

"Clockwork told me about those escaped powers looking for the right human to fuse with. I had to find the human." David said.

"You figured that it was her because she saw something else when she saw you." Valerie said. David just nodded his head. "Man now I wish that I had those powers. I could really beat some ghosts back father than their afterlife."

Then everyone here's an explosion happen outside of town. They all ran outside.

"Hello everyone, we are glad that you can join the party."

**Well what will happen now? I am not going to tell you now. Please review if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are wondering about David not able to go intangible but able to phase through stuff some ghosts can actually phase through stuff not using their intangibility. Disclaimer: We do not own Danny Phantom.**

"Let's get this party started." Ember said then blasted her guitar at everyone. Everyone ran inside except the four Halfas. Each Halfa decided to take on one of the four.

Danny and Skulker went into a major fight. "Well looks like I have to take care of the whelp." He fires some rockets at Danny. Danny went intangible and watched them go to the ground. Danny shot his ecto blasts at Skulker making him fly back.

"You know Skulker. I figured that you would still work for Vlad. I didn't think that he'll make you do his dirty work though." He shot another ecto blast at Skulker's suit. Skulker went intangible and fired some mini rockets. Danny shot every mini rocket and punched Skulker into the ground. Skulker shot a net at Danny and caught him as he was going to the ground. The net shocked Danny and made him become unconscious.

David started to fight Technus. Technus had made a suit so strong and big that David's fire had no effect. He waited for Technus to start firing up electricity to fire his water at him.

"Forget it David. I will never bring my electricity powers to fight you." Technus said.

"Then how will you win?" David asked.

"I knew there was something missing in that plan." Technus said then started bringing his electricity up. David fired his water at Technus electrocuting himself instead of David. David smiled and captured Technus.

Ember was fighting Dani. Dani shot her ecto blasts out her feet. Ember dodges the first one but not the second one and her guitar was hit. She was mad. Ember attacked Dani full force with her guitar knocking Dani into the ground. Dani got up and made for the first time a sword out of her own ectoplasm. She charged at Ember, and the two went into a sword fight.

"This is so weird." Dani told herself. The two fight until Dani shot Ember's guitar making it go into bits. David came behind Ember and sucked her into the thermos.

Spectra was trying her best to make Minata believe everything she said. "Come on your boyfriend will never protect you." No response came from Minata. "You are weak and so is he." Still no response. David came behind her and sucked her into the thermos.

Minata pulled earplugs out of her ears. "Glad you gave me these things."

"I am also glad." David said. David went to Danny and saw him unconscious in a net. Skulker was smirking at Danny until he was sucked into the thermos by David. "They never win." David broke the net free, and Danny came around. "You ok?" Danny stared at him. "Not apologizing for asking a standard question."

"I was shocked by Skulker with a net. I am not ok." Danny said.

Everyone came outside right when the fight was over. Sam and Tucker helped Danny get up off the ground. Danny dusted himself off and said, "Thanks guys."

"No problem Danny." Tucker said. He looks around and notices something. "Where did David and Minata go?"

Everyone looks around. "You have got to be kidding me. They take off when the ghosts were defeated." Valerie said.

"No we didn't." David said. "We just went to empty the thermos is all."

"How do you…" Maddie started.

"We know how to do it because my parents built a portal themselves. They destroyed it after I was captured." Minata said.

"Look Minata and I are going for a walk in the park. You guys can talk to see if we are trust worthy enough." David said. Minata transforms into an eagle, and they fly off towards the park.

Everyone else watches them leave before talking.

"I have to say. With those powers I can see Vlad wanting them." Jack said.

"Of all the people to capture and steal powers from, Vlad has to steal it from those two." Jazz said.

"No kidding, they're more powerful than Danny and Dani together." Sam said.

"So, are we going to help them?" Tucker asked.

"I don't see why not. They need all the help that they can get." Maddie said.

Meanwhile with Vlad, he was mad that they lost again. "I need a stronger army to get them, but the only way to get them is to capture other Halfas."

Vlad walked to his lab after observing the fight. "But in order to capture other Halfas I need to find them. I need a ghost tracker."

David and Minata were walking in the park when David started to hear Vlad. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Minata asked worried.

"He's going to find other Halfas. He's going to capture every Halfa on the planet so he can be the only Halfa." David said then turns his head to Minata. "We need to tell the others." They take off to Fenton Works.

At Fenton Works everyone had finished talking and was going to find David and Minata, but they came in with fear on Minata's face. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Vlad's on the move but not on us. He's starting to search for other Halfas so he can drain their powers from them. Once he has them all." David said.

"He'll one of the most powerful Halfas in the history of Halfas." Dani said.

"That is bad right?" Jack asked.

"Of course it's bad dear. We have to find and help other Halfas in danger." Maddie said.

David stopped everyone from leaving. "He'll be leaving in three days since he'll need back up. Walker is a little busy since the last time I met him. The other well you should know by now."

"Then we got three days to prepare to leave." Valerie said.

"Actually two since we need to leave before he does." Tucker said.

David and Minata walked away from everyone and went back to the park. They were walking then Minata started to sing.

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tunde yuke_

_Zutto sobani itta kara_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi mo sunao na henji_

_Matte dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba niinakutemo_

_Egao wa todoketai_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tunde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

"You know. Sometimes I wish I knew what that meant." David said.

"I'll tell you later." They were walking down in the park then David started to sing.

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_We're coming after you_

_You're gonna solve that mystery_

_I see you Scooby-Doo_

_The trail leads back to you_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_We're gonna follow you_

_You're gonna solve that mystery_

_We see you Scooby-Doo_

_We're coming after you_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_Don't look back, you may find another clue_

_The Scooby Snacks will be waiting here for you_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_We're coming after you_

_You're gonna solve that mystery_

_I see you Scooby-Doo_

_The trail leads back to you_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_What's new Scooby-Doo?_

"I wish sometimes that you sang a song that wasn't a theme song." She said jokingly.

Dani was watching from a tree and sighed. "I wish this would be easier for me to find love like Minata." She changed into her ghost form and flew away.

David's ghost sense went off. "We got trouble."

**If you are wondering about that song it is in Japanese. You have to ask ****me, WinxPossible, if you want to know the lyrics in English.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know where these people live so I am making up where these gu****ys live except for some of the Halfas in this story.**

**Disclaimer: We do**** not own Danny Phantom or the OC's that was given to the Total Drama Halfa.**

Two days have passed and everyone was ready to go. The four Halfas flew out towards the first destination to find a guy named Colton. The rest of the team gathered in the Specter Speeder and followed them to their first destination.

They stopped in Detroit, Michigan. The Specter Speeder landed right outside the town while the four Halfas went into the town.

"Ok, finding him will be easy." Danny said.

"No, duh." Dani said.

"Convincing him will be hard though unless Vlad comes." David said.

"Some things are never easy." Minata said.

They flew into a nearby ally and transformed to their human form. They were walking down the sidewalk and ran into the rest of the team.

"Ok what should we do?" Jazz asked.

"We split up into teams. Each team will have a Halfa. I'll go alone though." David said.

"I'll take my parents." Dani said then walks up to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"I get my brother and Sam." Jazz said.

"Well, at least I get my boyfriend." Sam said.

"Well, it looks like that I get Valerie and Minata." Tucker said then raises his eyebrows. David walked over and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?"

"Hitting on my girl." David said.

Tucker gulped. The teams went their separate ways and started to look around. David went to the carnival because he felt the presence that he needed to meet was there. He also felt Vlad coming.

Minata was looking around when her ghost sense went off. "Are you kidding me? Why do they have to come now of all times?" She looked around and saw nothing. Then she saw that Vlad was coming fast to this place and will be here in two hours. "David must have given me a new power or something." She turned her head to the others. "Vlad will be here in 2 hours."

"That doesn't give us much time to search." Valerie said. They started to search around town.

David was walking into the carnival and was feeling the energy coming stronger the closer he got. He walked up to a table with a fifteen year old boy sitting alone. David stared at him. When the boy felt a ghost presence he looked up.

"Glad I got your attention." David said.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"An evil Halfa is on his way to capture you and steel your powers. He has made the machine to take your powers away from you no matter what you do."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'll be ready when he comes."

"Sonic claps are not going to help you Colton even if it is your best ability."

Colton started to walk away then said, "When he comes I'll be ready."

"My team will help but if you work alone don't expect to see me again until the final battle at the mansion." David walked off towards the center of the carnival. _Danny, Dani, and Minata, I have found him in the carnival. Vlad will be here in a little bit. Tell your team to head back to the Specter Speeder and meet me at the carnival._

_Yes Honey D._

_Honey D? She calls you Honey D?_

_Dani stay out of this._

_No way. What do you call her?_

_I am not answering that question._

_He calls me Sweet Cakes._

_Dude, you call her Sweet Cakes?_

_Danny, stay out of this as well._

_This is going to be interesting to hear you guys call each other that._

_DANI!_

_What?_

_Ok now you guys are really making me mad as well._

_Blame Dani for asking._

_Oh you are dead._

The Halfas met David at the carnival to listen to what Colton had said.

"I can't believe that guy. He thinks that he can go out on his own and take down Vlad. He's crazy." Dani said.

"No kidding, we need to get ready." Danny said.

"Too late Vlad is here." David said as he pointed towards the fight between Vlad and Colton.

"Well my boy do we have a deal?" Vlad asked.

"Are you kidding? I may look stupid, but I am not working for a guy who wants my powers." Colton said then clapped his hands. The sound waves went fast and made Vlad fly back into a building.

Vlad holds up a little device and says, "Do it now Skulker." David notices Skulker behind Colton so David hit the ground hard and made rocks fly up hitting Skulker really hard into outer space.

Colton turned around and smiled, "Thanks for the backup protection."

"You just worry about Vlad." David flew up after Skulker. Colton turned around and faced Vlad.

"I was told about you and now I am going to make sure that you would never harm anyone." Colton slammed his hands again. Vlad dodged the sound wave and shot Colton hard in the chest with his ecto-blast.

"You don't seem to get it my boy. No matter how strong you are your powers will not defeat me. Those powers will be mine." Vlad put his hand on Colton's shoulder and went on the pressure point to make him unconscious, but Colton slammed his hands together and made Vlad fly back into the wall.

"You think that I am scared to take you down. People who are scared about what is going to happen next always lose. I am just smarter than you think." Vlad got up and smiled.

"You see my buy you have already lost." Colton was pressured into unconsciousness by one of Vlad's clones. Vlad picked him up and was going to leave but got shot by Danny's ecto-blast.

"You have forgotten one thing Plasmius. When a Halfa is in trouble we will not allow him or her to fall into the wrong hands." Danny said.

"You might be right Daniel, but" he disappeared from view, "I have already got him and have gotten away with it." Vlad was leaving invisible when he was hit with a strong wind.

"But there is one thing you forgot Vlad. I can see people invisible including the ghosts that have the power not to be seen by ghosts that have the power to see ghosts. I know that is one rare power." David said.

Vlad growled, "I wish that power was mine. It will be mine now." He shoots his ecto-blast at David. David blocked it with an ice shield and shot rocks at Vlad. Vlad drops Colton from his hold and flew off. "I will be back to retrieve my prize." Vlad flew away from everyone and had gone to get his next prize.

"We need to leave now." Minata said.

"Danny grab Colton and get to the Specter Speeder. We are leaving immediately to find out where Vlad is going to next." David said.

Danny flew off with Colton and got to the Specter Speeder and told his friends and family that they are leaving now. Danny grabbed the Boomerang and threw it. The team followed it to where they would be going next.

**Well where are they going now? I am not telling you who they meet next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Danny Phantom. Shox and Colton belong to their rightful owners.**

Team Phantom now was flying where ever the Boomerang was taking them. Maddie, Sam and Minata were checking on Colton.

"Think he will wake up?" Sam asked.

"Vlad only got him unconscious by pressing a pressure point. He'll be fine." Maddie said. Colton started to stir.

"He's waking up." Minata said. Colton opened his eyes and started at them.

"What? Where am I? And who are you?" He directed the last question towards Sam, who made an angry look.

"You're in the Specter Speeder. I am Maddie Fenton, that is Sam Manson and Minata. The others are in front." Maddie explained.

"What happened?" Colton asked.

"Vlad got you unconscious. We rescued you just in time, before he got away." Sam said.

"So why am I here?" Colton asked again.

"We must find and save the other Halfas. You could help us." Minata said.

"And we don't need Vlad any stronger from getting your powers." Sam said.

"Hey guys!" Danny called them. They all walked in front.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Danny pointed at in front. Suddenly a ghost portal opened. The Boomarang went inside it.

"Our next Halfa is in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked.

"Looks like it. We better get in before it closes." Danny said.

"Hang on." Jack said and everyone, except Colton, hang on to something with their lives. Jack drove in that portal with speed causing Colton to fall.

"That hurst." Colton stated. They all ended up in the Ghost Zone. It looked like Technus place.

"Why in the world a Halfa is living near Technus?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe he likes his long speeches." Danny said. The Boomerang flew to something that looked like a nomad home. The Boomerang flew right in it and hit something or someone.

"Who in, their right mind, throws boomerangs?" Someone asked.

"I did." Danny said. The voices owner came out.

"Hey! You're Danny Phantom! I'm Shox." Shox introduced himself.

"Nice meeting you. These are Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Valerie, my parents, David, Minata and Colton." Danny introduced.

"Nice meeting you." Shox said and shook hands with each one.

"So what are you guys doing in the Ghost Zone?" Shox asked.

"Vlad is after other Halfa powers. You might be his next target." Dani said. David looked up.

"We better go." David said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Minata asked.

"Mister Too-Many-Words." David said. Minata made a 'got it' face. The others were still a little confused.

"Mister Too-Many-Words? Who is that?" Sam asked. David just pointed up. They looked to see Technus.

"So that is Mister Too-Many-Words. The name fits him well." Tucker said.

"I'll show you too many words, for I, Technus, the master of all-" Technus said.

"Electronic and beeping, the controller of all technologic and electric." Everyone chanted the well to known line. This angered Technus.

"What do you want Technus? Want me to blow something of yours up?" Shox asked.

"No thank you. I still haven't fixed the last damages you left. Give me a brake and, oh yeah, Plasmius wants you. So, get ready punk." Technus said and attacked. All the Halfas transformed into their ghost halves and the others took weapons. Technus used some electricity, but Shox absorbed it and hit back. David used some water on him, since he is electrified and gave him a shock. Colton used his sound waves at Technus and knocked him out cold.

"That was easy." Colton said.

"A little too easy." David said. Suddenly different tech items came to life. The tech attacks them, but was easily defeated, since it was only toasters and macro-waves. Technus somewhere disappeared.

"Where did that loud mouth go?" Jazz asked.

"I heard that!" Technus exclaimed from somewhere.

"Normally he attacks with more then just that." Shox said.

"Well then, this must be our lucky day." Dani said.

"Since when Halfas has a lucky day?" Minata asked. Dani shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly a LOT of tech started to appear around them.

"Ha! You are in my clutches now. For I, Tecnhus, the master-"

"Of all technologic and beeping. We get it. Can't you come up with anything better; you're giving me a headache." Jack said. Technus got mad and attacked with everything he has. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack and Valerie attacked with thir weapons, while the Halfas fought with everything they had. Shox used Lightning Shower on the tech, Colton made some sound waves, Dani attacked with ghost rays, Danny used ice powers, David used some water attacks and Minata attacked as a monkey and then, when turned back to normal, used her Wolf Howl attack. Practically everything got destroyed. Technus saw that he is in a disadvantage and flew away.

"I was suppose to get Shox, but it seems that I won't. You just wait, I will return and then I, Technus-"

"WE KNOW!" They all yelled and shot at him, making him get thrown away for about 785m.

"Wow. That must be a new record." David commented.

"We have to find other Halfas before Vlad does. Come on." Danny said and threw the Boomerang. It flew somewhere into the Ghost Zone and they followed it.

**Where is the next Halfa? Who is it? Has Vlad caught the Halfa yet? Read and find out next time!**


End file.
